


Chase knows best

by ecapss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, Valentine's Day, Y'all this is so late, all the egos, fluff at the end, just a lil bit, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecapss/pseuds/ecapss
Summary: “For all of your bravado, I do one thing better then you'll ever do.”Dark sneers, his resolve to keep the man alive fading with every second. Anger bleeds from every word, and the satisfaction he finds in Chase’s fear is almost enough to calm his racing thoughts.“And what is that?”Chase grins, and with horror Dark swears he sees Anti in his eyes.Anti had never spent a real holiday as part of the group. Chase is going to fix that. Dark is going to kill Chase.Well, not really. But man does he want too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY HERES A THING  
> This will be a 3 or 4 part fic, with the finale update on the day itself.
> 
> Chase is one observant bastard

Dark jolts upright at the shrill chime of a bell. Blurry eyes quickly take in his full suit attire, wrinkled from another late night spent at his desk. Groaning, he paws at unruly hair as the door bell chimes again, followed by obnoxiously loud knocking. Dark snatches his glasses, a handgun, and starts for the door, fueled by the promise of murdering whoever decided to find his home address and ruin the only sleep he's had in days. With an over dramatic flourish, the door is yanked back. The sight of the visitor nervously shuffling in the doorframe twists at his heart, resembling Anti far too much for Dark’s liking. But his piercing blue eyes are filled with sadness, not chaos, and his baseball cap covers dark brown hair, not electric green. The slight differences aren’t enough to calm the uncomfortable rush of emotion, of memory, and paired with sleep weighing heavy on his limbs, Dark suffers a rare moment of weakness. Within seconds the mask of nonchalance is secured in place, and his hands twitch for the trigger, a quick way to end any unwelcome interaction.  
  
“Oh, hey dude! Sorry it’s so early I was nervous I’d get lost on the way or something, your house is pretty hard to find, and I didn't want to-”  
“To what do I owe the pleasure Chris?” On a good day, Dark would pity the kid, staring at him with those wide eyes, a frightened lamb facing a lion, shakily rambling and wringing his hands. His jaw clenches, sharp teeth cutting into his tongue in an attempt to end his brains fruitless search for Anti in the fearful look alike. Dark rarely had good days.  
“I, well I kinda need a favor of sorts? I’m Chase actually, Chase Brody, I’m one of Anti’s friends and-” The man trails off, his frightened expression alerting Dark that his mask of indifference slipped into a downright murderous glare. He sighs, rubbing tired eyes under his glasses. It’s far too early to play nice, may as well be blunt.  
“I know who you are, “ _Dude irritating _”. Do you need a hitman?”__  
“Sort of?” Now this was interesting enough to entertain. The man was clearly lying, Dark had seen far better attempts, but the nervous ego needed something desperate enough to seek his help. He narrows his eyes, slowly grinning a smile full of cheerful malice, growing wider at the fear radiating off Chase.  
“Well then, come inside.” The man paled, wide eyes glancing through the door like a child at a haunted house, before hesitantly following Dark to an immaculate living room. He turns, finding himself alone, Dark having turned down into one of the many side hallways and doors. Shakily he sits on an appropriately dark couch, a small gasp escaping as Dark silently reappears, willing himself against the humor at his guests visible tension at his presence. He nods to his laptop to explain his disappearance, before taking a seat across and flicking it open.  
  
“Explain.”  
“So, as you know Valentine’s Day is coming up and-” The corner of his mouth quirks down at this, regretting his earlier curiosity. Of course Chase would have such a dull concern, expecting anything else of the man is foolish. He snaps the computer shut, no need to treat this as a serious businesses inquiry.  
“Explain faster. What do you want.”  
“Well if you’d listen, I could tell you!” Dark raises an eyebrow, unappreciative at being commanded. The slight anger somehow intimidates Chase beyond anything he has seen before. He takes a moment to reassure himself he's safe, Dark would never dare kill him. He hopes.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it’s been a long week.” The small voice drowns in the silence. Chase realizes Dark is following his request, and would have rolled his eyes at the dramatics if it wouldn't result in his death. He settles for shaking his head, amused by how similar both Dark and Anti really are. Of course, he wouldn't be the one to tell the two divas that, he quite liked keeping his fingers.  
“Okay, so back to business, I guess. Valentine’s Day is coming soon, and Anti always gets,” he pauses, face scrunched as he searches for a mild way of summarizing his friends antics, “down, during the holidays. This year we thought we’d throw a party but he declined-”  
“Because you're all irritating?” Chase pouts like a child, frustrated by Dark’s uncooperative nature. Good, Dark never claimed to be easy to be around.  
“Because we aren't like him. Dark, you have Wilford and Host, and even Google, I guess. You have other monsters that aren't afraid of you. The closest thing Anti has to another monster is Sneep and they’re not on the best terms at the moment.” Dark leans forward, danger seeping into his tone.  
“You consider me a monster?” Chase’s eyes widen at the slip, but Dark interrupts his stuttered attempt to explain himself. “Good, you'd be correct. I consider you an idiot. While I’ll agree there’s a severe lack of, _competency _, on your team, why does any of this involve murder? You do understand the nature of my profession?”__  
“I lied about the murder part, I don’t want you to kill anyone.” Chase quietly confesses, and Dark waves his hand in acknowledgment. He really needed to talk to Anti about- nothing. He pushes the thought from his mind.  
“I know. You don’t have the heart for it, kid.” Chase visibly bristles at the name, but viewing his reply as acceptance, continues his request.  
“I think Anti will feel comfortable coming to our party this year if he’s not the only monster there.” Silence again covers the two as Dark realizes what is being asked of him. He no longer finds amusement in the flustered ego. Entertainment, that’s why he let Chase in. Nothing to do with his stupid accent.  
“Get Wilford to do it. Or Host. Take the damn dog for fucks sake. Whatever makes your knees weak. If we have so many “monsters”, why does it have to be me?”  
“Dark, you’re too smart to ask me that. It’s obvious you and Anti are the closest out of all of us!” Dark tenses. Surely that was just a phrase, the nature of their relationship was never made apparent. There wasn’t a relationship, he corrects his thoughts, Chase must have meant close in personality. He is pulled out of his mind as Chase finalizes his plea. “Just convince him to come and you can leave! You'll be there for all of five minutes.”  
“Anti hates me Chase. I couldn't help you even if I wanted to, which I don’t.” His voice is almost believable. He very quickly despises the idiot in front of him and his similarities to Anti. How blue eyes have a way of pulling at his thoughts, even if they're not the right shade.  
“That’s not true. I’m Anti’s closest friend. He just expresses himself a little differently is all.” The ego’s chest puffs in pride, and Dark snorts at the display.  
“Last we talked, I broke his arm.”  
“And he broke your rib. Could you at least try?” Chase seems all to eager to recap their last encounter. Dark briefly fantasies about leaving him in the same condition.  
  
“Why would I?”  
“So Anti can stop isolating himself and enjoy a holiday as a family for once.” Dark’s energy drains at this, immediately tired of the ego’s presence in his home. Humoring Chase taxes him more then he wishes to admit, and any attempts to spare him from his anger drops. He stands, signature grin stretched across his face, and paces, pouring charm into his tone.  
“Ah, so that’s what this is about. You can’t fix your personal family life so you're trying to force everyone around you to love each other so you can feel like a group again. I hate to tell you but, some people enjoy isolation, and if Anti’s as much like me as you say he is, then he's one of them. Considering how fast people abandon you, you should learn to be one too.” He turns, expecting this to have brought an end to the conversation. He is dismayed to find Chase, sitting as cheerful as ever, watching him lazily from the sofa.  
“Thanks Dark!”  
“For what?”  
“Reminding me my family hates me. Reminding me that my friends hate me, that they all tolerate me at best. Here I am, overstepping my boundaries of local idiot.” Dark is unnerved by the lack of emotion behind the words, dripping sarcasm instead of sadness.  
“Chase don't be so childish. We’re adults, do try to have some control over your emotions, rather they control you.”  
“Oh I’m an adult now? I thought I was the fool. To be fair, it was foolish of me to forgot emotions don’t sit well in your stomach. Bullets will do that to you.” The air is pushed from Darks lungs, the easy response carrying an unbearable weight. He forces his movement to remain slow, turning back to the smug man, carefully examining his painted nails as if he didn't just pull the ground from beneath his feat. Dark painfully swallows, stomach churning from the combination of his admission and the stupid painted nails, black against pale fingers.  
“How did you- how could you-” Chase is now standing, still looking up to meet his eyes with a stupid smile Dark is itching to rip off, if he could keep his hands steady.  
“For all of your bravado, I do one thing better then you'll ever do.”  
Dark sneers, resolve to keep the man alive fading with every second. Anger bleeds from every word, and the satisfaction he finds in Chase’s fear is almost enough to calm his racing thoughts.  
“And what is that?”  
Chase grins, and with horror Dark swears he sees Anti in his eyes.  
“Care.” He shakes his head, stepping forward fast enough to force a flinch out of the visitor. Good.  
“Chase, I will kill you where you stand. How do you know?” The ego doesn’t back down. Dark curses, they both know the threat is empty.  
“So now you care about others. Isn't it funny how other people only matter if it’s about you?”  
“One more word and your children become orphans.”  
“Gladly. I’ll never speak again. Under one condition.” Dark’s response is low, dangerous. Chase has difficulty keeping an air of confidence about him as he faces the most threatening man he knows.  
“You’ll stop pestering me if I get Anti to come to your stupid party?” Anti, no _Chase _, sticks out his hand.__  
“Forever.” A pause. Dark grips the mans hand with enough force to leave angry indents in the skin.  
“Deal. Leave.”  
“Aw, I knew you'd be helpful! And the others said this wouldn't work.” Again, Chase grins that demonic fucking smile and Dark’s breath hitches in his chest.  
  
“What idiots.”


	2. The First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark may get a little sidetracked in his mission. Anti never really gave him a chance. Chase is probably going to be pissed, but they'll deal with that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think things got messy in this one, just wait.  
> It gets worse

Dark spends far too much time loitering outside, wishing a simple phone call could neutralize the situation. Unfortunately, calling Anti often results in some undesirable effects on electronics. He decides to risk his health rather then his technology, knocking loudly on the familiar door in an attempt confident. It dosn't work.  
  
“Fuck off!” The muffled response almost startles a grin out of Dark, and he steadies his thoughts before knocking again. This is not the time for emotional vulnerability. The door inches open, blue eyes peering out, sending a shock through his veins.  
“Oh, it’s you!” The door slams shut. “Fuck off.”  
“I have a job for you.” The indifference in his voice sounds forced, but hopefully it comes across as aggressive and not unconfident. The door swings open, wider this time, which would count as a victory if the sight of green curls and his own grey hoodie, baggy on Anti’s smaller frame, didn’t physically burn his chest. Anti studies the man in his doorway, eyes narrow and bored.  
“No you don't, but come in anyway.” Dark’s attempted persona of charm wavers in a moment of confusion, and Anti sighs before waving him inside. “You always use this stupid “I’m so spooky and serious” voice when you're lying.” Surprised laughter springs out before he thinks to stop it, shaking his head at the ground. In a typical case, intimidation always wins the upper ground. His height, voice, reputation, all have a way of getting whatever he wants with little resistance. As much as it pains him to admit, this hardly compares to Anti’s stubborn and unpredictable nature. He makes his way to a messy living room he knows far too well, but still feels alien inside it’s presence. The mess is a good reflection of it’s owner, cluttered and deceivingly non threatening.  
  
“Fair. It must work somewhat if you let me in anyway.” Anti curls into an armchair, typing on a laptop pulled from a coffee table with a speed that still astonishes Dark. The scene is so casual, a routine they've played through a million times and yet not enough. The undercurrent of tension is a new and unwanted addition, but that’s to be expected.  
“I just want you for the cigarettes.” Dark pauses at the easy response, settling on an old couch across the table, littered with empty bottles and paper.  
“I don’t smoke anymore.” The clicking keyboard stops. He nods to Dark’s legs.  
“Oh, so you're just happy to see me then?” Following Anti’s gaze reveals a faint rectangle in his front pocket. He swears, pulling the pack out and tossing it over, the recipient incredibly pleased with themselves.  
“I rarely smoke.” Dark justifies, regretting the loss immediately as his hands begin itching for a cigarette. Anti rolls his eyes, tearing the box open with his teeth.  
“I know. You only smoke when you're stressed or drunk and this is a new pack.” Shaking the box as evidence, he regards Dark with an amused grin. “Seems like you thought this wasn't gonna go well and needed a little pick me up after.” He lights one with fluid movements, and continues typing.  
“Christ, I need a pick me up now if you're going to psychoanalyze every move I make.” Anti raises an eyebrow, studying the screen carefully before handing over the cigarette from his mouth. This feels dangerously intimate. Dark is far too eager to take it.  
“Aw, is poor Darky frustrated that he's not the only one around here capable of intimidation?” The smug hum breaks any patience left in Dark for this encounter. He busies his hands adjusting his tie.  
“By the look on your little Chase Broody’s face he certainly seems to think so.” The snap of the laptop cover shutting draws Dark’s attention, the intensity of Anti’s gaze now falling fully on him. _Fuck. ___  
“What did you do to him?”  
  
Dark ignores the accusation, escaping to a small balcony that hangs off the kitchen. Irritated to be forced out of the warm living room, Anti trails close behind, carefully watching the mans arms hang off the railing, smoke curling from his mouth.  
“Why do you assume I hurt him?” A simple question laced with far too much meaning. The response is immediate.  
“Because you're a monster Dark. You always have been.” The cigarette is pulled from his fingers. Dark growls.  
“Really? Is that what you think of me? Or are you just repeating what your little look alikes tell you?”  
“I know you better then any of ‘em and personally?” Anti steps forward, the smoke on his breath burning Dark’s nose as he leans closer. “I think monster is far too kind.” He hums in agreement, leaning down to highlight the height difference between them.  
“You forget I know you just as well. You wish you could be as cold as me. Remember how you got that pretty little scar of yours?” Icy hands drag across Anti’s neck, across a faint, but prominent scar against his pale skin. Anti wills himself not to shiver as Dark’s focus shifts, reclaiming the cigarette for a long drag. “You may have convinced yourself you spared him because you're a good person, but you're lying dear.” Blue eyes flash in irritation. It never took much to get a rise out of the glitch. He’s missed that.  
“Dark, shut the fuck up.” The orders a clear warning. Not one to be bossed around, Dark finds himself willing to push his boundaries.  
“You were too weak.” A whisper. “You always have been.” The words leave his lips as a fist strikes his jaw, sending the cigarette tumbling to the floor. The pain shatters the serenity of the scene, and suddenly they’re once again lost in the push and pull of each other. Anti’s fast and spontaneous, an opportunistic predator against Dark’s sheer force, grounded and steady. A violent dance, power shifting between both but never fully tipping over to one side. A particularly well timed shove and Anti’s pinned against the railing, painted nails digging marks into the rough hands tightening around his neck. Dark releases his grip on Anti, too surprised by the sudden laughter, high pitched and garbled, that fill the air as he pants for breath. Too late, he's forgotten to step back, and an eternity of tension passes much to quickly before he's pushed back.  
  
“What did you do to Chase?” Dark rubs his mouth, hand coming away red. A brief look over identifies Anti’s mussed hair, purple splotches already appearing around his neck. He wishes his hands weren't the cause of them.  
“I didn't do anything. The kid’s already falling apart at the seems.” Having overstayed his welcome the moment he arrived, Dark turns to leave, the far too warm apartment pulling at his resolve, slowing his footsteps just enough to pretend he's staying. And _god _does he want too, the cold air waiting for him outside, the empty apartment waiting for him back home, the life waiting for him beyond Anti, is fully unappealing after reliving so many memories of warmth. He will walk out, he disciplines himself, and never miss this again. He leaves this behind him right now, he will push these traitorous thoughts from his mind, and never long for dangerous blue eyes again.__  
He almost makes it to the door before Anti’s voice calls him in again.  
“Leave them out of it. I don’t care what’s going on, but anything with you is trouble.” _Don’t turn around, Don’t turn- ___  
“Them? So it isn't just Chase you're attached too now is it?” Anti pauses, something flickering across his face that looks foreign against his features. If he didn't know better, Dark would call it defeat.  
“Dark I-”  
“Before you make whatever weightless threat you're about to make, know I have no reason to kill any of them. If you'd listen like an adult you'd know your little problems came to me. You think I enjoy coming here? That I came here out of my own desire? Believe me,” He ignores the way Anti’s eyes widen, then cloud over, unreadable and distant. The distrust should make this easier, but the tightness in his chest proves him wrong. “You want me here as much as I do.” And even if he spits them out, the words are a plea. _I want to be here, please want me to be here, please- ___  
“Then leave.”  
  
He doesn’t hesitate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, apologize for who i am as a person and feel free to roast me at my tumblr ecapss!


	3. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is unsettled. Chase is ready to get started.

“You did what!” Dark flinches at the pure shrillness of Chase’s voice. He’d forgotten how whiny the egos get when mildly agitated. The far too colorful man, offensively bright compared to the minimalistic living room, looks less fearful and more pissed off then expected. Dark cracks his neck, irritated at the weight of exhaustion clouding his ability to think properly. The ache in his chest must be sleep deprivation, or a consequence of the unplanned fight of last night. He straightens his back and waves a hand forward.

“My best. As I said-” He gestures to the claw marks etched into his arms, small angry crescents, next to thin red tears dotting his skin. “Anti hates me.”

With the air of an unimpressed parent, Chase grabs Dark by his chin and jerks his head up, assessing the damage while blatantly ignoring the resulting hiss.   
“Dark your nose is broken, I’d hardly call that your best!”

“Not broken, bruised.” He calmly informs, snatching Chase’s hands away from their incessant wandering. “Touch me again and yours will be too.” The threat yields only an exasperated sigh. 

“And you say I’m the child! You can't hold one civil conversation without getting into some pathetic pissing contest.” He pauses his lecture, waving his hands in exasperation. “Aren't you supposed to be charming or something?” A growled hum leads Dark into his response, cold eyes flickering from readjusting his cuff link to focus solely on Chase. 

“Watch yourself.”

“Why, getting angry?” Chase leans forward, as if studying Dark’s collected demeanor for signs of emotion. Tired of the condescending treatment, Dark offers no response, opting to irritate by indifference. His silence is taken as disinterest, weakening Chase’s ability to hide his frustrations. With fascination, Dark finds himself staring into a reflection of his own subtle slights. Chase was trying to play him at his own game. “Unbelievable. Apparently, I’m not the only “emotion owned fool” in this group.” 

This earns Dark’s attention, but he's well practiced in concealing any visible interest. Any emotion at all for that matter.   
“That suggests you've upset me in some way. I assure you, schoolyard taunts mean nothing.” The nonchalance flows naturally, a slow grin forming at the ego’s rising anger. “Believe me dear-” the air in his lungs escape with the pet name, pausing his threat with a cough. He’s said countless sweet lies, anything to get under peoples skin or under their cover. Emotional manipulation is greatest weapon, but frustratingly enough the word catches him off guard. He covers up his mistake by tilting his head down as if the hesitation was for dramatic effect. “-you’ll know when I’m angry.”

“Of course insults mean nothing, not when they come from me.” Chase covers his shaking hands by crossing his arms as he meets the menacing glare full force. This is the man he expected Dark to be, fiercely intimidating without words. His presence alone draining the light from the room. A human void, and barely human at that. One that feeds on silence, the pauses in between, before breaking them as effortlessly as he began. 

“I assume you're implying Anti is more than a business partner.” Raising an eyebrow, he straightens his tie to keep from reaching for a cigarette he knew he didn’t have. He loathed the idea of ruining his furniture with the smell, but considering recent events, it felt well deserved. He’d have to replace the pack he'd left at Anti’s, efforts to quit be damned. 

While the fidgeting is slight compared to his own, Chase watches Dark’s movement with a knowing eye.  
“I assume nothing. You only drop that robotic facade when you're around Glitch.” This may overstep his boundaries, but slow manipulation is not Chase’s strong suit. He just needs a reaction. “Anti sets you off with a single word.” If the expression on Dark’s face was any indicator, he had succeeded in gaining an emotional response. However, the internal celebration is cut short by Dark’s wordless anger drawing the air from the room. By the time any panic fully hits him, he looks as calm as he had before. Chase is certain he didn't imagine the flash of rage, but not as sure about the lights flickering, dim for a moment then back again.

“You mistake action for emotion. How else would I keep him in line?” The casual reference to their rather, violent history leaves a disgusted scowl on Chase’s face. While he can’t understand the relationship between the two, he’s only skimmed the surface. The constant fights, polar opposites locked in a constant power struggle. He didn’t get why, but he got the importance. He often got far more then credited, the others severely underestimate his observational skills. No matter the cause, an undeniable connection had been broken, and Chase is tired of wasting time. He switches his focus.

“Drop the cool guy act for a moment would you? It’s time to start the real plan.” Flashing an infuriatingly coy smile, Chase settles back into the stiff couch, pulling out his phone. Dark mentally lists off every available way of killing the man before forcing himself to ask further.

“Real plan?” 

“Did you really think I expected Anti to say yes? He’s the only creature more stubborn then you are, and you're not the smoothest when it comes to,” He glances up from the screen, ”personal matters.”

“This plan is about to involve your dead body if you continue to disrespect my presence and waste my time.” Once again, Dark is surprised to hear a joyful laugh. It’s far too cheery to be Anti, and there’s still that undercurrent of fear, but the sound drains him worse then the lack of sleep. Chase nods excitably.

“Actually, that would work rather nicely.” Punctuated by a wink, Chase launches into plan far too lavish for Dark’s tastes. Somewhere under his offensively bright baseball caps and obvious attachment issues, Chase Brody hides a brain. Considering he’s already agreed been forced into helping, Dark has no real choice in the matter. He hates to admit, despite the dramatics, this is going to work.

Dark is horrified to catch himself rolling his eyes. He’s spent far to much time with Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters! (one chapter plus an epilogue of sorts) As always come roast me at ecapss, my tumblr! There is also updates and some writing there too. <3
> 
> shit goes down next chapter


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan works a little too well, but things are far from perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY IM LATE BUT I HOPE ITS WORTH IT?

Chase shivers, pretending it’s the cold that seeps through his coat and not the pressure of unseen eyes watching his movements. It takes a couple tries to start the call, predictably ringing once and immediately sending him to voicemail. He takes a breath, grounds himself, and grins. 

A generic ringtone jerks Anti awake. Sluggishly, he pushes himself off the laptop he had fallen asleep on and glares at the name on his phone’s bright display, declining the call without hesitation. He stretches, yawning as his joints crack from the uncomfortable sleeping position he had fallen into on the table. A moment of watching the screen passes before he caves in, using his professional and serious hacking ability to listen to the voicemail as it’s being delivered. Strictly out curiosity, not concern. It was easier to listen to people without the pressure to respond, and within seconds Chase’s voice filters through.

“Hey man! I was doing some last minute shopping for Sammy’s birthday, which is coming up, and-“ Anti zones out, cursing himself for losing track of time. Dates have a tendency of sneaking up on him. Deciding to deal with the almost missed birthday later, Anti opens his laptop, absently filtering through files as he listens. ”Sam wants some limited edition gaming console that took forever to track down, ended up having to drive all the way out to the mall way by Marvin’s house actually and-” 

The mall by Marvin was well out of the way, surely Chase could have gone somewhere closer? Anti shakes his head, practiced hands a blur across the keyboard as he hacks into the mall’s security cameras. Live video feed pops up, quickly screening each angle before settling on a grainy shot of the parking structure. There, true to his word, was Chase, pacing back and forth as he spoke into the phone, unaware Anti was even listening, let alone watching his movements. Trying to understand why the ego strayed so far for a device he easily could have simply bought online, Anti turns the volume higher.

“Anyways, I was just calling to see if you’d mind helping me set it up. I’d ask Google, but I don’t trust him around the kids and you find this technology stuff so easy, I may as well give it a shot. It doesn’t look super hard but I- hello?” A shadow stretches across the screen, blocking the security camera completely from Anti’s view as Chase’s panicked gasp cuts him off. His stomach drops, snatching his phone and modifying the settings, restoring the voicemail to a real call. _What besides the obvious, could manipulate light like that? ___

__“Chase, are you there?” Anti stares at the screen, a hoarse scream crackling through his phone speaker. His mind whirls, no matter how fucked up they were, Dark wouldn't hurt his friends, right? Dark isn't that cruel, and yet the terrified screams and shuffling sound all too familiar._ _

__Something hurt Chase. Dark’s involved somehow. Fuck._ _

__The shadow clears, and Anti stares in mute horror at the empty screen in front of him. Chase is gone._ _

__Despite his complaints, Dark uncharacteristically agrees to follow all driving laws as Chase navigates in the passenger seat. If it were a normal job, he'd have been at the end point by now, but if slowing at each stop sign helps avoid hearing the “I’m a parent Dark, I can’t die on my kids!” argument from the bossy dad, he’d eagerly oblige. They sit in silence, expecting Anti to access Dark’s phone within seconds of the “kidnapping” to question him. While he knows it would ruin the plan, Dark almost hopes he doesn’t immediately suspect him. Maybe Anti has more faith in him._ _

__“Dark?” Anti’s voice sounds from his phone, carefully placed on the dashboard. If the plan didn't ride on his hacking abilities, Dark would be pissed at the invasion of privacy. Anger is what pangs in his chest, not disappointment that Anti suspects he hurt one of his friends. He’s a bad man, but not to Anti. Never to Anti. Another day, a different battle. Instead of responding to the obviously concerned man who has so rudely accessed his phone, he nods at Chase sitting in the passenger seat for a command. Chase shakes his head no in response. A second later, “Dark I know its you.”_ _

__Chase’s eyes widen, a comical expression if not for the context. Of course Dark is Anti’s first suspicion. He’s always the bad guy. Deciding to break from the plan, Dark picks up the phone._ _

__“Anti? How did you- Never mind that doesn’t matter, all that matters is you need to get as far away from here as possible.” Dark glares at Chase’s shocked expression out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know Dark could even sound scared, let alone act with such intensity as to make it believable. Mentally noting to stop underestimating Dark’s abilities, he excitedly points as their destination comes into view. This was going to work._ _

__“The fuck are you doing Dark? This isn’t funny.” The genuine panic seeped into Anti’s attempt to appear calm. Chase’s guilt soared, not having anticipated any real reaction. There was more to both of them then he had expected. Dark slams the breaks, stalling his response for a moment before getting slapped hit in the head by his unhelpful counterpart. The resulting look shot at him has Chase sinking down in his seat._ _

__“I don’t know I-” He interrupts himself, handing the phone to Chase._ _

__“Dark?” Dark muffles his voice though his hands._ _

__“I’m sorry.” With a final shout, Chase ends the call. Dark slumps forward, head hitting the horn. Anti was going to be _pissed _._ _ __

__

__

__Anti tracks the cell phone’s location back to Marvin’s house, door slightly ajar and the light off. Most of the ego’s lived there with him, or at least had a room. His room had been turned into a study within day’s of getting kicked out. Pulling himself out of old memories, he focuses his attention to the mission. Gun in hand, he flicks on the light. Despite his loud personality around friends, Anti is a silent killer, and makes no noise as he absorbs his surroundings. He’s quickly engulfed by a familiar frame, jabbing his gun into his chest. Taking the hint, he slides his hands down to hide the weapon it his back pocket before shoving the man back with a snarl._ _

__“Anti!” Chase looks so stupidly happy, surrounded by paper hearts and pink steamers. Anti feels nauseous._ _

__“I’m going to k-” A hard jab hits him in the stomach as Chase not so subtly tilts his head to the children behind him, excitably decorating red cupcakes. Anti’s stomach drops as he notices the rest of the party around them, all the other egos eyeing him distrustfully. Chase notices the mood shift._ _

__“Kiss me for good luck? I am Irish after all.” For the first time in a long time, Anti feels out of his depth. He numbly stumbles as hands pull him away form the prying eyes into a side kitchen. Chase rubs his neck sheepishly. “Sorry about all that, there wasn't another way to make sure you'd come and I-”_ _

__“Do you have any idea how-” Anti shuts his eyes, the voice crack revealing far too much emotion for his tastes. “Chase that really sucked. Really.” To his credit, the man had the decency to look guilty._ _

__“I’m really sorry, honest man. I didn't think it would work this well.” He pauses there, as Anti tries to settle his nerves. Chase is okay, he's right here. No need for alarm._ _

__“Have you ever considered why I don’t come to your stupid parties? Look at them.” He waves to the crowd of egos, shooting him firm glances and whispering amongst themselves. “No one wants me here.”_ _

__“I want you here. The kids love you!” His voice is so small, and he hates that he is ruining Chase’s fun, but he’s still choking on the adrenaline speeding his heart rate. “You don't have to stay the whole time, just an hour or two?”_ _

__“You have exactly one hour.” Chase grabs his hands, excitably launching into a thank you. Anti waves him off._ _

__“First I need a cigarette.” His negotiation is tough, Chase hating his habit as much as Dr. Sneep, but he deserved one after the hell they put him through. He relents._ _

__“Could you smoke out on the balcony? I don’t want the kids to see it.” Anti crosses his arms at the request, muttering._ _

__“If it stops them from staring at me like I’m a fuckin’ zoo animal, sure.” He turns to leave, pausing carefully as he considers his goodbye. “I’m still furious with you, that was-” There are so many way’s he wants to end. Terrifying? Horrific? Generally not okay. His message gets across without words, Chase moving forward for a gentler hug._ _

__“That’s fair, I deserve it. And maybe it’s selfish but I’d rather you angry and here then nothing at all. I really do like having you here Anti.” He can tell the man is genuine, but the anger from his trick isn’t over by far. He snaps back._ _

__“From what I just went through, you’re way too good an actor for that to mean anything.”_ _

__And with that Chase is gone, having rejoined party. Anti grounds himself and exits to the balcony._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still some unfinished business (named dark) to be resolved.
> 
> Please come roast me on my tumblr ecapss!


	5. Parallels better left unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a little bit of humanity was all it took to taste the whisky on Anti’s lips  
> he’d given in from their first.

He’s tired of feeling cold. Henrik blames his diet, his sleep schedule, his high strung nature, but Anti doesn’t buy into any of it. He’s just cold, nails tinted blue, lips tinted purple, even if the weather is fair. Stepping out on to the balcony, the rush of night air reminds him he hadn’t thought to bring a sweater in his rush to save Chase. He mourns the pack of cigarettes Dark had left behind more then the loss of warmth, pretending he didn't miss the stupid grey hoodie he left behind too. Pretending he didn't miss him. Pretending he wasn't left behind.

He closes his eyes, appreciating the pure cold of night burning his lungs. They couldn't put this off any longer.

“I know you're out here Dark. I can see your shadow.” The silhouette on the floor jumps, bleeding behind him, fluid like in it’s motions as it builds into itself. In a second, Dark stands behind him, head down and shoulders tensed. He looks tired, and Anti hates the bitter part of him that’s satisfied knowing Dark’s slept as terribly as he has.

“Apologies, I wasn't hiding.” He shifts his weight, leaning towards the door. “I’ll leave you to-”

“You’re doing the “spooky serious voice” again.” With that he relaxes, taking the insult as an invitation to join Anti beside the balcony. The damn nuisance knows him to well. He slides his suit jacket off, draping it over Anti’s shoulders too fast to reject. Anti pulls it closer, appreciating it’s warmth.

“Alright, I wasn’t hiding from you.” Dark brandishes a silver flask. “Apparently-” he whines in a high pitched imitation of Chase, “Drinking will negatively influence the children.” Anti snorts, shaking the unopened pack of cigarettes he'd retrieved from the pocket of Dark’s jacket, pleased to find a lighter next to it.

“Join the club.” The box is brand new. Anti tries not to think about why as he methodically lights one. Dark sips from his flask.

“I hope the phone call didn't cause too much stress, Chase insisted it was the only way.” Too sober for this conversation, Anti silently trades Dark his cigarette before taking a firm sip from the flask, whisky burning his throat. 

“That’s too close to an apology to be genuine. You're not sorry for anything you've done to me tonight, or any night for that matter.” Dark flinches, subtly, but Anti’s learned that was the only way he shows emotion. Small slips in his cadence or a quick flash behind the eyes. It was all an elaborate imitation of humanity, another tool to get him what he wants. But this game had lost it’s value, and he was tired of playing pretend.

“Anti-” 

“Can we just sit here for a moment? Without any of this?” He gestures between them. “I know the great Dark Edwards is too proud for emotions, but I can’t handle the lies anymore.” The silence that follows is comforting. Anti appreciates Dark’s rare compliance, never having been one to obey orders. He takes the time to study his profile, idly staring at the sky as he struggles for words before slinking down to sit, back pressed against the railing. Dark sinks down after him, amused by the childlike action.

“I wasn't lying about the apology.” Anti groans, putting his head into his hands.

“Dark enough already-”

“I know my “scary stupid voice”, or whatever you call it. I am sorry, truly. I was lying about what I was apologizing for.” 

“Correct me then.” A challenge. Anti looks up and suddenly Dark is fully immersed in the blue eyes he's been searching for in everyone since he'd lost them. Even exhausted and anxious as they are, there’s this element of chaos that Dark gets mesmerized by every time. Anti cocks an eyebrow, and with embarrassment Dark realizes he's been caught staring. He clears his throat, toying with the cigarette.

“It’s been brought to my attention that I have no emotions-”

“You also don't have a brain if you needed someone to tell you that.” He’s comfortable with Anti enough to appreciate his way of lightening the mood, but he needs to fix this. He tries again.

“Anti, I’m going to be straight with you-”

“I wasn't aware you were into that.” This one catches him, and against his frustrations, he laughs a bit.

“Listen!” Anti flourishes his hand, a signal to continue. Dark stares back at the sky. “You frustrate me Anti. You burn the very core of my being. I get so angry with you, that I become something else, something impulsive. It drives me mad.” The chilling bout of laughter cuts into his concentration, and he looks down from the stars to find Anti’s eyes guarded off again. The soft words that follow tear at his heart.

“I’m well aware what I mean to you, you’ve made it quite clear.” Dark was done with this. Fuck his reserve, his emotional guard. He lost the battle far earlier then he'd admit, and trying to deny the obvious just made it worse. Anti could destroy me in a breath, and I would let him.

“Don’t you realize Anti? I don’t feel anything, I’m cold, and cut off, and-”

“Heartless” Dark learns in, slowly and carefully, until their foreheads touch. He’s sure he’s mumbling, but he’s completely given up on any attempt to appear put together.

“It is in my nature, in my very blood to feel nothing, but I can’t with you. I know you admire my lack of emotion as a skill set, but it’s the way I am. Despite this, you’re something else, everything I can’t be. I can’t convey how I feel for you Anti, because I’ve never felt this much for anyone. It consumes me, I can’t understand it.” He closes his eyes, ending his tangent before he ruins himself more then he already has. 

“God, you’re an idiot.” Before he can complain, Dark is pulled forward by his collar, Anti’s cold hands closing the gap between the too. Everything between them was a fight, a constant battle to prove themselves the superior. They didn't deal with emotions, not if they could avoid it. But if a little bit of humanity was all it took to taste the whisky on Anti’s lips, he’d given in from their first. And while Dark missed the push and pull of the bickering, he found him chasing after Anti as he pulls back. Perhaps he missed this part a bit too. He chuckles, slouching forward to bury his face in Anti’s shoulder, voice muffled by the fabric.

“Not that I'm objecting, but what’s this change of heart?” Cold fingers absently play with his hair.

“You’ve finally admitted to having emotions. Emotions about me specifically.” Confused, Dark pulls back slightly.

“But you’ve always known that?” Anti’s eyes sparkling, he wraps his arms around Dark’s neck.

“I did. But your pride’s bigger then your head, and you tend to forget I'm a bit more then some one night stand.” Dark groans, running his hands harshly through his hair.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” A sly grin he hasn't seen in far too long twists in his chest. Anti leans closer.

“I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then an epilogue.
> 
> I love your comments thank you so much! as always roast me on tumblr, you know the one. (ecapss if ya dont)


	6. An unfortunately fortunate realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enjoy the party that Anti arguably deserves. Dark has been played, but he can't mind to much.

They stay wrapped in each other under the stars, content in the silence until Anti shivers too violently to justify staying outside. The other egos side eye the pair as they reenter the living room, which Dark politely ignores. Anti unwillingly leaves Dark in the doorway as he pulls Chase away from the group.

“It’s been an hour, I’m leaving.” 

“You made out with your goth boyfriend for an hour. I said stay in here for an hour.” Anti growls, starting to object before Chase tugs at the collar of his stolen jacket. He choses to ignore his resulting blush at being caught, and Chase’s pleased expression that follows.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Why are you so hellbent on this, no one wants us here.” He’s really starting to tire of Chase’s smirk.

“Are you sure about that?” Turning his attention behind him, Anti is horrified to discover the children had roped Dark into to helping them finish their valentine cards. Red glitter already decorated the front of his dress shirt as the children happily teach him how to glue paper hearts to decorate each card. 

“Chase I appreciate it really but-” He didn't know how to say he didn't want to be rejected. Apparently he didn't have to, Chase grabs his hand and pulls him to the table. He allows the movement, staring intently at the carpet until let go.

“Relax.” And with a pat on the shoulders he’s abandoned once again. Traitor. The children, now aware of his presence, scramble materials around the table in a flurry.

“Anti don’t look!” The older child, Sam screeches, throwing his body over the table. Anti chuckles, kneeling down. He could get through this if he stays by the children the whole night. They were too young to know any better.

“How come?”

“It’s not ready yet, close your eyes!” He obediently sits, humoring them by placing his hands over his face as the children excitably whisper, Dark’s lower voice occasionally responding. After a few more minutes, a small hand taps his shoulder. The youngest of the two, Sally, holds up a sticky card. “We tried to make our new friend give it to you, but he's to much of a chicken.” The child sticks her tongue out at Dark, sparking laughter from the whole room as he apologetically shrugs.

“Guilty as charged.” He brushes the glitter from his shirt, and Anti has to look away to stifle another fit at the dismayed look on his face. He'd be complaining about this for weeks. Anti is just relieved Dark is going along with the children at all. He owes him after this one.

“Anyway, here you go!” The card is shoved into his hands, still sticky with glue. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY is scrawled across the top in messy handwriting.

“Very nice, did your dad write this?” The ego’s laugh at Chase’s offended screech, jumping to defend his handwriting before getting interrupted by Sam.

“Just read it already!” Compliant, Anti conceals a cringe at the cloud of glitter dumped on him as he opens the card. Clearing his throat, he reads the child’s messy handwriting as clearly as possible.

“Dearest Anti! Roses are red, violets are blue. We are happy to see you and hope you're happy too! Love, the family.” He trails off at the end, admiring a crayon drawing of all of the egos standing in a line. He looks up to see the children eagerly awaiting a response, and tries to keep his voice steady. “Very nice! Who’s this one?” He points to a scribbled black blob on the end. Sally giggles, running into Anti’s arms.

“That’s our new friend, duh!” She points to Dark, who is frozen wide eyed in surprise. Before he can respond, Sam launches himself with equal enthusiasm.

“Happy Valentines Day!” They screech before rushing back to the table to make more cards. Their attention distracted, Anti stands to join Dark.

“Family huh?” He relishes the slight blush across Dark’s face as he stammers for a response.

“I didn’t know that was supposed to be me. I thought they were drawing your shadow.” Anti finally lets himself crack, laughing heartedly into Dark’s shoulder as he starts laughing too. The intensity from earlier had been overwhelming, and they were both far too frayed. Chase loudly introduces Dark to the others and Anti spends the majority of the night conversing with the group. Soon they drop their guard and to his relief Dark decides to be charming, not intimidating. It was slightly awkward, but he decides to deal with that later. For now, he allows himself to be swept away in whatever loud story Jackieboy Man was actively telling, leaning against Dark for support.

Dark is dismayed to not be the first one to wake in the house the next morning. He leaves Anti’s sleeping form curled into the guest bed of his old room and investigates the sounds in the kitchen. A very self satisfied Chase greats him with a cup of coffee. He was busy making breakfast for his kids, and by extension the rest of the house, before driving them to school. Dark graciously accepts the mug handed to him, slumped against the wall with closed eyes.

“I thought Anti hated you.” Chase whispers, nodding to Anti’s form sprawled across the couch in the next room. He had dragged the comforter with him, tangled around him haphazardly, as he left to search for his missing partner. He’s still wearing Dark’s jacket. Dark smiles, too early to be bothered with lying.

“That’s not true, he just,” quoting Chase’s words from their first conversation, he air quotes with his free hand. “expresses himself a little differently is all.”

The other egos begin waking up, cleaning the house of the remains of the party and joining Chase’s kids for breakfast. Chase says his goodbyes, gathering his sleepy kids and heading for the door. Dark prepares himself to wake Anti, still asleep on the couch, when a realization freezes him.

“Wait, if Chase had his kids this week, and all of you planned on coming, he obviously wasn't lonely. Why did he want Anti here so badly?” He wonders aloud, instantly drawing attention from all the egos. They look at each other, some shaking their heads before addressing him again.

Marvin rolls his eyes, “You really are clueless aren't you?” Dark continues staring in confusion, Jackieboy Man chiming in.

“To get you two back together. Duh.”

Dark whips his head back in horror as Chase closes the front door.

Chase winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last full chapter!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark fully absorbs the situation.

Dark wakes up in his own bed for the first time since Anti had left. Not in his clothes and glasses slumped over his desk from restless work nights, as rested as he’s felt since he left. Anti lies on his chest, curled into his side in a cat like position. It strikes him fully then, in the early light, and Dark starts laughing, a deep rumbly honest laugh that wakes Anti. He grumbles, upset at the disturbance. Anti’s sleepy voice, soft with a thicker accent, questions him as he pushes himself up from his chest to meet his eyes.

“Wha’s so funny?” Dark doesn’t resist the urge to card his hands through the soft wild green curls Anti is always shoving behind a hood or beanie. This softer side that only appeared in the early hours never fails to entrance him.

“I am going to kill Chase Brody, dear.” Anti’s face twists in confusion before clouding over, resnuggling into his chest.

“And I am going ta kill your emo ass if ya fuckin’ wake me up again, asshole.” The slur in his tone reveals how far he’s already fading, so Dark pulls the sheet up as he grins at the ceiling.

“Is that a promise?” Anti hums, smiling into his chest. 

“You can count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my favorite fic by FAR. I know its not too special, and I'm SURE their are spelling/grammar issues, I really enjoyed every bit of it. The comments made my heart SOAR every time, so thank you for the encouragement!
> 
> sorry i was so late, i hope the triple upload makes up for it
> 
> Please feel free to roast me on tumblr, Ecapss

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to roast me on Ecapss, my tumblr!
> 
> Does any of this even make sense at all? idk
> 
> UPDATE: I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE I REREAD THE LAST LINE LIKE THE "I WONT HESISTATE BITCH" VINE AND ITS LOST ALL OF ITS DRAMATIC VALUE NOW FFS


End file.
